


热岛小夜曲

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan
Genre: M/M, Nightclub, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727





	热岛小夜曲

Eason刚结束在阿姆斯特丹的演唱会，负责拍摄花絮的两个摄影师仍旧尽职地跟着他。  
“好啦，素材应该够了吧？我想自己在街上逛逛，你们先回酒店吧。”  
“啊，好的好的，你注意安全啊！”  
摄影师露出一个我懂的眼神，迅速离开了。阿姆斯特丹有名的红灯区，确实不太适合带着摄影师去。  
Eason在红灯区随意找了个店面好看的进去瞧瞧，没想到是一家同性酒吧，现在正上演着十八禁表演。里面人很多，Eason好不容易挤到前排看清楚表演，干脆就继续欣赏下去。  
台上两个英俊的肌肉猛男只穿着一条三角裤在跳着挑逗的舞姿，每当他们靠近舞台边缘时，都有看客争先恐后的往内裤里塞最大面值的纸币。  
纸币将内裤撑的鼓鼓囊囊，他们手撩着内裤边，竟直接脱下了裤子。两根赤条条的粗大肉棒随着舞蹈动作来回甩动，台下的人越发疯狂。

“Jacob，那儿有个迷人的亚裔，不如就他吧。”  
台上的人一边相互纠缠抚摸，一边说着悄悄话。  
“那你呢？”  
“你知道我喜欢肌肉的，看我的。”  
Benny走下台去，拉了一位肌肉型男看客上台。那看客毫不客气的将手握住Benny的肉棒，跪在台上为他口交。  
Jacob也下了台，看客们热情的伸手邀请他，但他走向Eason，将懵圈的Eason拖上了台。  
“噢，亚裔真是害羞的小可爱，你叫什么名字？”  
“E…Eason。”  
“来，Eason，摸摸它。”  
Eason瑟缩着，眼前的状况完全是他意料之外，台下的人虎视眈眈，台上的壮汉近在咫尺，他不知道要怎么办。  
Jacob对他的迟钝有些失望，这样的表演客人可不会满意。他拿过假装成润滑油的瓶子，抹了一些液体在自己的肉棒上。实际上那是混杂着毒品的烈性春药，只要摄入一点，多正经的人都会变成只知道挺起屁股求操。  
Eason被摁跪在地上，Jacob的大肉棒在他眼前晃荡。  
“用你的嘴让它硬起来吧！”  
Jacob挺进他微张开的嘴，被鸡巴顶着喉咙的感觉并不好，不过Eason意外的觉得味道不错，甜甜的，大概是带着甜味的润滑油盖过了性器本身的腥臊味。他只觉得自己想要更多，主动用舌头舔舐着口中的大肉棒，只为了那一点甜味。  
“很好，Eason，你真乖。”  
Jacob知道这办法有用，又抹了一点在囊袋上。Eason果然循着味道认真的舔他的卵蛋，那舌头是真的灵活，Jacob非常感谢搭档发现了这么一个宝贝。  
Eason的身体渐渐发热，裤子不知不觉搭起了帐篷，他的手不自觉的向后揉着自己的臀缝，总觉得想有什么东西塞进去。  
“Eason，宝贝，你都硬了，这么想被我上吗？让大家也看看吧！”  
Jacob将Eason的衣裤全部脱光，翘起的小肉棒无处躲藏，和Jacob的相比相形见绌。台下的人吹着口哨，催促着他快点。  
Eason失去了嘴里的肉棒，还很不开心的想要再去舔，却被翻过身摁在地上。  
“别着急呀，我的Eason，马上就给你。”  
Jacob随手拿了一个假阳具给他，没想到Eason拿着它就想往后穴里塞，他知道这是春药也开始起效了。  
“乖Eason，哥哥给你更好的。”  
Jacob用手指给Eason做扩张，Eason迫不及待的主动挺腰往他手上顶，但他的后穴出乎意料的紧，Jacob怀疑今天他捡到了一个处。  
“宝贝，我来了！”  
“啊～啊，深点！”  
Jacob不得不承认这个亚裔的声线真是他操过这么多人里最诱人的，呻吟声堪比春药，连台下那些受都听的蠢蠢欲动。他没几分钟就将白浊的精液射进菊穴深处，被干晕过去的Eason由工作人员送去了准备好的房间里，看客们发出不满足的叹息声。  
“好啦，我来选下一个。”

Eason第二天发现自己在陌生的房间醒来，还好手机就放在床头，连身上的零钱也没少。只是他发烧了，下一场曼城演唱会该怎么办……


End file.
